1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output method for dot data, enabling transmission and reception of data by cable or wireless, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Related Background Art
There has been developed a printer capable of data printing by receiving the printing data by a cable or by wireless from a host computer. In such printer, a wireless transmission/reception unit is constructed detachably from the main body of the printer, and is connected in front of a unit for transmission/reception by a cable. When said printer receives the printing data from the host computer through the cable transmission/reception unit, said wireless transmission/reception unit is detached from the main body, and the cable transmission/reception unit is directly connected to an interface cable from the host computer.
Such prior technology has been associated with the following drawbacks:
(1) At the switching from the cable transmission mode to the wireless transmission mode, the wireless transmission/reception unit has to be mounted on the main body, and in such mounted state, the cable transmission/reception by direct cable connection of the host computer and the cable transmission/reception unit is inhibited: PA1 (2) Also when the wireless transmission/reception unit is detached and the interface cable is not connected to the cable transmission/reception unit, the printing data cannot be received from the host computer. Consequently, when the wireless reception of the printing data cannot be conducted for example due to an unfavorable air condition, it has been necessary to detach the wireless transmission/reception unit from the main body and to connect the interface cable for cable transmission. Also when the wireless reception becomes possible due to a favorable air condition, it has been necessary to connect the wireless transmission/reception unit on the main body.